


Spencer plays Animal Crossing

by reidology (maythe4thbewithyou)



Series: Quiet Cuddles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hotch smiling a lot, snuggles, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythe4thbewithyou/pseuds/reidology
Summary: Two times late nights have led to cuddles and animal crossingIn two parts!(no knowledge of animal crossing required)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Quiet Cuddles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979965
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Spencer plays Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post about reid playing animal crossing a while back on tumblr and then this unedited drabble happened
> 
> Also, yes, reid is wearing that sweater from 1x1, y’all think it’s ugly i think it’s endearing geek boy energy

Hotch kicks the door to his apartment closed, setting his keys and briefcase down while toeing off his shoes in a practiced motion. Another extended evening at work has left him exhausted in every sense of the word. A warm bath sounds like a dream right about now, but he’d most definitely fall asleep in it and he doesn’t want to deal with the aftermath of that disaster. He knows he’ll end up crashing on the couch into a restless sleep, he only ever woke up well-rested with a certain young genius wrapped around him. Alas, Reid had gone home at a normal time, he’s probably already tucked in bed looking like the epitome of comfy, snug with a book in his lap.

He trudges down the hallway, shedding his charcoal jacket and loosening his tie. Turning into his living room, Hotch notices a fluorescent light illuminating the dark room. That’s odd, he doesn’t remember leaving the TV on. Slowing his pace and listening intently, he hears the faint sound of instrumental music and what he interprets to be a tone-deaf voice humming along. 

Growing ever more curious, he takes the last remaining steps to the doorway, feeling for the light switch from muscle memory. The lights turn on to reveal the perpetrator, a certain Spencer Reid sitting cross-legged in front of Hotch’s TV screen, hunched over a video game controller. 

The kid doesn’t even look up.

Hotch is smitten. His face is stuck somewhere between smiling fondly and grinning from ear to ear. The sight of his love is enough to make his heart flutter and make his worries about restlessness disappear. He leans against the doorframe for a few seconds, just taking in the image of Reid in his oversized red-striped sweater, his hair tucked messily behind his ears, intense concentration on his face. His eyes were squinted, his mouth hanging open slightly, with the occasional flick of his tongue catching Hotch’s eye. But most endearing of all, this genius FBI profiler was singing along to the music.  _ Doo doo doo doo do-doo do-doo, doo doo doo doo do-do-doo. _

What a dork. Hotch bit his lip to hide his smile and pushed himself off the doorframe, “So this is how you use the key I gave you?”

Spencer only glances at the older man and hums an affirmation.  _ Dork _ . 

Hotch makes his way to him and takes a seat right behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend’s middle and settling him between his legs, as close as he could possibly be. Spencer leans into him, humming his satisfaction at their entanglement. Hotch hooks his head over Spencer’s shoulder to peck his cheek, coaxing a small smile from the younger man, who finally takes his attention away from the game for a second to properly kiss him. They both pull apart with stars in their eyes. Not wanting to break the calm mood, Hotch mumbles “Whatcha doin’?”

Reid softly kisses him one more time before turning back to his game, “Attempting to overthrow a capitalist cult from within the system.”

Hotch could've sworn he was just chopping trees and catching insects, but he couldn’t say for sure, so he just responded with, “…Interesting.” And rested his forehead against Reid’s neck, breathing in his caramel hair, closing his eyes. He could fall asleep like this. He could stay here forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me or msg me @reidology on tumblr <3 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
